<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wicked act by 81323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853226">wicked act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323'>81323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for the wicked [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, actually with plot lol, na jaemin sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A hair-loss potion," Jaemin laughed sarcastically, leaning his torso on the sink and Renjun's eyes flitted on the boy's chest which can be seen through his drenched uniform. </p><p>"It's a fucking aphrodisiac, you stupid shit." Jaemin groaned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for the wicked [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wicked act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if the prompt is familiar, this is actually a prompt i submitted in 00 nsfw fest thinking i couldn't write it but here we are [puts on clown nose]</p><p>EDIT: aged up hogwarts system here so theyre already 18 years old in their 7th year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lastly, Huang and Na."</p><p>Renjun's head nearly snapped by how fast he looked up from mindlessly staring at his book to their Potions professor, Mr. Kim. Before a word escaped through his lips, the man was already looking at him with a pointed gaze.</p><p>"Complaints about the pairings will not be entertained. You must all learn to work together or else, you can say goodbye to one fifth of your grades for this semester."</p><p>He clenched his fist. From his seat, he could feel a heavy gaze creating holes on his back and even without turning around, he knew that pair of eyes belonged to a certain Slytherin snake.</p><p>"I'm giving you all the remaining 10 minutes of our time to talk to your partners for your activity next Thursday. Work as quietly as possible." Mr. Kim announces.</p><p>All the students in the Potions room moved to go to their partners except for two. Before Jeno goes to his assigned partner, Lee Donghyuck, a Slytherin, he pats Renjun's back and gives him a rueful smile.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Jen." He sighs, brows furrowed in irritation "I'll try not to accidentally stab the bastard while cutting Sopophorous beans."</p><p>He stays in his station, crossing his arms as seconds pass by and goes into waste. After two strokes of the clock, a figure wearing robes and a tie streaked with emerald and silver slumped in front of him.</p><p>The boy's jaw is tightened, face displaying an expression that screamed how he wanted to be anywhere but here. Renjun supposes his face is mirroring the boy's face. A full minute pass before Renjun breaks the silence, voice heavily tinged with annoyance.</p><p>"I'll be doing steps 1, 3-5, and 8. You can do the rest."</p><p>Na Jaemin's perfectly thick brow rose up, "Who told you that you call the shots here?"</p><p>"Well, you weren't saying anything, were you?" Renjun scoffed.</p><p>"I think you would've already known by now how much I don't want to waste any breath talking to you." The bastards retorted.</p><p>"Oh, I know, Na. And I'm pretty sure you know the feeling is mutual." He glares at Na Jaemin, meeting the boy's dark eyes. "But this concerns my grades so I'd suck it up and try to do shit unlike some seventh year who acts like a second year spoiled brat."</p><p>Renjun revelled on the way the boy's dark eyes narrowed, eyebrow twitching in anger. He gave the boy a challenging look and was ready to continue speaking when the boy rolled his eyes and spits a hard "fine".</p><p>"I'll do steps 2, 6-9 and you do the rest." There was finality in Na Jaemin's voice and before Renjun could argue, the clock struck 4, signalling the end of their class.</p><p>"Fine." He resigned, wanting nothing more than to cut their conversation short. He glares at Na Jaemin once more, "You better not fuck this up, Na."</p><p>The boy only smirked at him, "I should be the one telling you that, Huang."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Na Jaemin has been Renjun's sworn enemy since forever. He first met the boy when they were kids where the first thing the boy did was to push Renjun from the swing. And Renjun, ever spiteful even when he was still a kid, dumped the boy's ass on the lake near the Manor of the family their respective families were visiting. From there, the two would always engage in fights whenever they saw each other in events their families attended.</p><p>What started as a petty fight between two kids grew out of hand after they started attending Hogwarts. It didn't help that Na Jaemin was sorted in Slytherin, or the house Renjun disliked the most for its track record of producing some of the most wicked witches and wizards the Wizarding World had seen.</p><p>It's not that Renjun paraded around harbouring resentment to those who do him wrong. In fact, he was pretty much a forgiving person as long as that person asked for one. It's just that something about Na Jaemin–tall, lean, and freakishly blonde, the perfect image of a Pureblood—always sets his anger levels on a mile high.</p><p>And he always found more reasons to feed his loathing for the boy, today being one.</p><p>They were doing fine working on their paired Potions activity by not speaking to each other and positioning as far away from each other as possible. However, in the middle of them working on the report they need to write individually, a pungent smell seemed to come out of their cauldron.</p><p>The two of them immediately panicked and before any of them could check what was wrong in their cauldron, the black pot blew up to their faces, painting their pale frightened faces with streaks of black liquid.</p><p>The two of them both turn to look at each other at the same time, confusion and panic written on their faces. A cough stole their attention and they were met by their professor's stern gaze.</p><p>"Professor—" Renjun tried but one look from the old man quickly shut him up.</p><p>"The both of you, out."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Na fucking Jaemin never fails to ruin my fucking life!" Renjun groaned while feeding himself a spoonful of rice.</p><p>Jeno and Shotaro both gave him a pitiful gaze. They were in the Great Hall eating dinner after the disastrous Potions class Renjun had earlier.</p><p>"Did Professor Kim not give you another chance?" Shotaro, his friend from Hufflepuff, gently asked.</p><p>"He did, but," Renjun sighed, left eye twitching from anger, "we can only get a highest score of 75 no matter how we perfect the potion on our second try."</p><p>"Oh, then that's alright? I mean, better than getting a zero, right Jen?"</p><p>Jeno nodded, "Professor usually doesn't give second chances. I think it has to do with the fact that you two are his top students and there's no way the two of you would fuck up a B-level potion."</p><p>From his seat, Renjun saw Na Jaemin enter the Great Hall with his two Slytherin cronies. He was laughing at whatever Donghyuck and Yangyang was talking about. The boy had taken off his robe, hanging it on one shoulder as they sat on their usual place on the Slytherin table, directly at Renjun's line of sight.</p><p>When Na Jaemin looked up, the boy met his gaze and Renjun was quick to glare at the boy before returning to his food, now in a pitiful state from his aggressive mashing.</p><p>"You're right." He sighed, "That fucker better do it right this time or else he'll be saying goodbye to his beloved platinum blonde hair."</p><p>"Wait, you already mastered that hair-loss potion Chenle told you about?" Jeno asked.</p><p>"Of course, it was fairly easy. And Chenle ordered the ingredients immediately." Renjun grinned. Chenle was his cousin, a year younger and belonged to the Slytherin house.</p><p>Jeno gave him a knowing look, "That only means you're planning to give it to Na Jaemin regardless if you both pass."</p><p>"Ah, Jeno, you really know me so well." Renjun laughed, "It's harmless! I read about it in the library and the potion will only last for 2 weeks. One month tops," Renjun grinned in mischief, "depending on the brew."</p><p>"Ooh, I wonder how he will react. He'd probably be absent for a week until his platinum blonde wig arrives." Shotaro said and the two of them laughed loudly in their table causing a few heads to turn.</p><p>Jeno only sighed but the beginnings of a grin tugged at the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Friday night came and Renjun was the first to arrive at the Potions classroom. He had his Potions book and notes on his messenger bag while on the pocket inside his robe was a small container containing the potion. He planned on mixing the potion with the boy's coffee which Renjun knows the boy will be drinking even at this hour of the night.</p><p>He was proven right when the boy sauntered inside the room, one hand holding a book and the other holding his usual flask of coffee. After him, Professor Kim entered the room carrying rolls of paper and his wand.</p><p>"All the cauldrons are at the cabinet beside the window. I will just leave this in my office. You will start in three minutes." He went inside his office which is at the back of the room.</p><p>Renjun saw his chance once Na Jaemin stood up to get a cauldron and left his flask open. With quick movements, he poured the potion inside while the boy retrieved a cauldron. Once emptied, he pocketed the container and ironed his face into a neutral expression.</p><p>Na Jaemin went back to his place carrying a cauldron as if nothing happened, and to Renjun's utter delight, sipped on his coffee as if nothing had been mixed with his usual 4 shots of espresso. The potion having a bitter taste worked in favor of Renjun.</p><p>With a hidden smirk on his face, Renjun began to work on their potion.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, they were able to brew the potion perfectly on the second time. They were alone at the Potions room on a Friday night after all classes had finished. Their professor watched their every move that Renjun had learned by now the expressions Professor Kim would make whenever he would do something incorrectly, quickly changing gears until the frown on the old man's forehead disappeared.</p><p>All throughout the hour which they waited for the potion to brew, Renjun waited in hidden anticipation not on their potion but for the other potion to take effect. If he remembered correctly, the potion will start working two hours after consumption. It had been an hour and a half since Jaemin sipped on his coffee and the boy has been sipping on it all throughout their brewing process.</p><p>He was already planning on extracting his memory of Na Jaemin's terrorized face once he saw his beloved hair slowly fall off his head so he can watch it over and over on their pensieve at home.</p><p>As soon as the professor dismissed them, the two were quick to clean the equipment they used and leave the room. They were the only ones in the hallway as everyone is probably at the Great Hall eating dinner.</p><p>He was trailing behind the boy, closely watching the boy's blonde head and snickering internally. Suddenly, the boy stopped in his tracks.</p><p>This is it. The moment Renjun has been waiting for.</p><p>"Hey, Na. Did we switch books? I think this is yours." He asked, fully knowing he intentionally took the boy's book earlier instead of his.</p><p>He walked in front of the boy who was stoned in his place. The sight in front of him surprised him as Na Jaemin's face was burning up, sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p>He furrowed his brow, confused at the display. Nothing in the book told him about this and only said that whoever drinks the potion will have their hair fall off in an increasing manner. But the boy's blonde hair was still intact despite the 2 hours and 15 minutes that passed.</p><p>"Fuck." Jaemin swore, wringing his hands and resuming his walk, increasing his pace.</p><p>Renjun couldn't help but be puzzled at the boy's action. If anything went wrong on his potion, he would surely be punished by the school.</p><p>"Hey, wait! I asked you a question!"</p><p>"Fuck off!" Jaemin growls, turning to look at him and Renjun gasped at how dilated the boy's pupils were.</p><p>"What's wrong with—"</p><p>"Leave me alone!" Jaemin snarled, walking towards the boy's lavatory nearby.</p><p>Renjun followed him and he heard the boy mumbling under his breath, "What the hell is happening?"</p><p>Jaemin immediately tugged his robes off and splashed water on his face, turning on the sink and letting the water run. Renjun entered before the boy could cast a locking spell, meeting the boy's eyes through the mirror.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to leave, didn't I?"</p><p>"Well, clearly something's wrong with you and I might get into trouble if—" Renjun gasped and covered his mouth.</p><p>"You?" Jaemin turned, facing him with a dark gaze, "What did you do?!"</p><p>"I just put a hair-loss potion on your cof—"</p><p>"A hair-loss potion," Jaemin laughed sarcastically, leaning his torso on the sink and Renjun's eyes flitted on the boy's chest which can be seen through his drenched uniform.</p><p>"It's a fucking aphrodisiac, you stupid shit." Jaemin groaned.</p><p>Renjun's jaw fell off in shock, gripping his book tightly. Before he could control himself, his eyes immediately went down and saw the outline of the boy's hardening dick.</p><p>"I—" Renjun swallowed, "How... how did that happen?"</p><p>"Why don't you ask that yourself and whoever taught you that potion? I thought you are the intelligent one here, fucking Ravenclaw." Jaemin groaned again after finishing his piece, turning around to splash water on his face again.</p><p>Renjun was murdering Chenle in his mind when Jaemin spoke again, "Why are you still here?"</p><p>Jaemin's voice was deep and forced, as if he was heavily restraining himself from doing something.</p><p>"Leave, Huang."</p><p>"Why? What are you going to do?"</p><p>Jaemin gave him an incredulous look, "What do you expect?"</p><p>If this was any other situation where it weren't only the two of them in the room, Renjun would have laughed right now. But he was suddenly hit by a fragrant scent, heavy and enticing.</p><p>Jaemin seemed to realize as he swore, "This is bad. Leave the room while you still can, Huang."</p><p>Renjun remembered the lesson they had on love potions and aphrodisiacs. In particular, an aphrodisiac where it would entice anyone near the drinker through the release of a heavy scent. And once the person inhales too much, there would be nothing to stop them from falling victim to the drinker.</p><p>And Renjun could go. Renjun could leave since he still has his sanity intact. He was right behind the door and only a few steps away from escaping whatever kind of hell that was waiting for him a few steps in front of him.</p><p>Instead, he casted a wordless locking spell and tentatively stepped forward.</p><p>Jaemin's head nearly snapped at how fast he whipped his head towards him. Renjun was sure the boy knew the locking spell he casted since Jaemin was far more intelligent than even the usually clever Slytherin.</p><p>"You do know what you're doing right now, Huang Renjun? You do realize what's gonna happen if you so much step another foot near me." Jaemin panted.</p><p>He would regret his decision later but now, Renjun had been touch-starved for far too long and he quicken his pace, crashing his lips on the boy he loathed the most.</p><p>As if a switch was turned on, Jaemin harshly tugged Renjun's body closer. He bit on Renjun's lower lip causing the boy to gasp and entered the boy's open lips.</p><p>Their kiss was a mess of tongues and teeth. Renjun moaned when Jaemin sucked his tongue, gripping the blonde's drenched top. Jaemin seemed to understand as he quickly removed his top, separating shortly to remove his tie.</p><p>Renjun's followed shortly, Jaemin roughly tugging his vest, tie, and white button-up while they continue to ravish each other's lips.</p><p>Renjun panted as Jaemin began his trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck, sucking marks on the smooth skin.</p><p>"Last chance, Huang. Aren't you gonna leave?" Jaemin asked in his ear, sucking on his lobe to which Renjun answered with a moan.</p><p>"Stop fucking asking the same question." Renjun mumbled and harshly gripped Jaemin's blonde hair to meet his lips again.</p><p>"Fine." Jaemin said, gripping Renjun's thighs to raise him on top of the sink.</p><p>Jaemin's hands trailed up, roaming around his torso until his fingers brushed Renjun's nipples. Renjun trembled at the touch and Jaemin seemed to notice as the boy returned his fingers and played with both of his nipples at the same time.</p><p>"Fuck." Renjun moaned, thighs squeezing Jaemin's hips between them.</p><p>Jaemin lowered his head and licked at one of the sensitive nub, all the while watching how Renjun closed his eyes at the feeling. He could feel the boy's smirk as he did it again before sucking the nub between his lips.</p><p>Renjun cried and tangled his hands on the boy's blonde hair. His hips buckled and started grinding on air, desperate for more.</p><p>"I didn't know you would be so sensitive here." Jaemin mumbled before sucking the other nub, lathering the brown tip with saliva.</p><p>"Shut up and do what you need to do." He growled, pushing the boy's face further on his chest.</p><p>But Jaemin freed himself from his hands and stood straight to look at his eyes. Jaemin's usually slicked blonde hair was tousled and the boy was even redder than before.</p><p>"And what do you think I need to do?" Jaemin asked.</p><p>Renjun didn't answer and just glared at the boy although his eyes speak more of desperation than hatred.</p><p>He gasped when Jaemin suddenly pulled him and kneaded his hard cock, "Want me to touch you here or," He pulled Renjun closer and grinded on his clothed cock on his clothed hole. "Do you want me inside here?"</p><p>Renjun was getting dizzy at the simultaneous pleasure at his bottom. Added to this was the heavy scent that kept on coming from Jaemin. Jaemin continued grinding while leaving marks on his collarbones.</p><p>"Come on, baby. Answer quickly or I'll be the one deciding for you." Jaemin mumbled on his neck before sucking another bruise.</p><p>"Fuck, inside. Fucking put it inside me."</p><p>Jaemin kissed him again while he worked on removing Renjun's pants. He removed his pants and underwear in one quick pull, throwing it towards their other discarded clothes.</p><p>Renjun was fully naked in front of Jaemin, his hard cock weeping on his abdomen. Jaemin stopped kissing him and separated himself to look at him.</p><p>Jaemin's eyes were dark and heavy as they roamed around Renjun's body. His eyes stopped at the boy's cock and smirked at the precome all over the tip. Renjun nearly screamed when the boy enclosed his hand on his length, thumb smearing his precome all over his tip.</p><p>Instead of a quick pace, Jaemin was torturously slow in his movements. Renjun had no choice but to thrust inside the boy's fist, pride and ego thrown out of the window in place of lust and desperation.</p><p>"Why the hell," Renjun gasped, "are you so fucking slow?"</p><p>Jaemin chuckled, sucking his left nipple again that made Renjun pause in his movements.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be—" Renjun moaned, "drunk in horniness or whatever?"</p><p>"You'll be surprised at how strong my self-restraint is, Renjun. Just because I drank your silly little potion doesn't mean I'll go rampant." Jaemin removed his hand on his cock, a whimper escaping Renjun before he could stop it.</p><p>Jaemin retrieved a small packet of lube from his back pocket, tearing it open using his teeth and Renjun felt his dick twitch at the sight. He watched Jaemin pour the cold lube over his hole.</p><p>"Besides, you should know by now that I like playing before fucking. Haven't your friend Jeno told you that?" Before Renjun could react, the air was punched out of his lungs as Jaemin entered his finger in one swift push.</p><p>"Holy shit." Renjun panted at the feeling of Jaemin's long thick finger prodding his insides. The squelching of lube can be heard echoing through the walls of the lavatory.</p><p>"Fuck, you're tight as hell, Huang." Jaemin groaned. Renjun gripped the blonde's shoulders, head falling on Jaemin's chest.</p><p>Jaemin continued to thrust his finger, waiting for Renjun's signal to add another. His other hand tracing circles on his waist, making Renjun shiver.</p><p>"More?" Jaemin mumbled on his head.</p><p>Renjun nodded and jerked at the feeling of two fingers entering his hole. He mouthed on Jaemin's nipple before sucking it, making the blonde groan.</p><p>"Faster." Renjun commanded.</p><p>Jaemin responded by curling his fingers upward and increasing his thrusts by a notch higher. Renjun's lips fell open into a silent scream when Jaemin's fingers brushed over that spot. Jaemin seemed to take notice and started thrusting his fingers towards that spot making Renjun's body writhe in every thrust.</p><p>"Stop! I'll—I'll come if you won't." Renjun cried.</p><p>"Don't you want that, Huang? Come twice in one night." Jaemin tempted.</p><p>As much as the thought enticed him, the hard length that keeps on brushing on his thigh enticed Renjun more.</p><p>"No! I w-want," Renjun screamed when a third finger entered him, teetering him towards the edge.</p><p>"Want to cum on your cock." He looked at Jaemin through his glassy eyes, one hand weakly pulling Jaemin's wrist.</p><p>Jaemin groaned and removed his fingers causing Renjun to whimper from the loss. He helped Jaemin tug his trousers off, freeing his hard aching cock and Renjun nearly drooled at the sight.</p><p>Jaemin's cock was rock hard, the tip painted white from precome. It was long and thick and if Renjun wasn't so desperate from wanting it inside him, he would have dropped on his knees just to have it inside his mouth.</p><p>Jaemin put the remaining lube on his cock, stroking his length shortly and Renjun was dying from anticipation.</p><p>"Say that again." Jaemin commanded, circling the tip of his length on Renjun's fluttering hole.</p><p>"Stop fucking teasing, Na." Renjun tried to grab the boy's shaft but Jaemin was faster, caging his wrist together in one hand.</p><p>"Come on, baby. Just one more time and I'll be yours." Jaemin drawled, mouthing at Renjun's ear lobe.</p><p>The tip of Jaemin's cock entered his hole but Jaemin removed it immediately and Renjun cried. His head had gone overdrive with arousal, wanting nothing more than to feel Jaemin's cock inside him.</p><p>"Jaemin, please. Let me cum on your cock." He said, eyes pleading and that was all it took for Jaemin to plunge his cock inside in one hard thrust.</p><p>Renjun felt lightheaded and before he knew it, he was cumming just from Jaemin's cock being inside his hole. Hot white cum spurted out of his cock painting their abdomens white. Some of his cum even reached the underside of his jaw.</p><p>"Did you just...?" The surprise in Jaemin's eyes quickly turned into awed lust. Renjun could only answer in heavy puffs of breath, body trembling from his orgasm.</p><p>"Huang," Jaemin laughed and Renjun felt his cock spurt more come at the humiliation he felt, "you were that hungry for cock that you cum in just one thrust?"</p><p>"Shut up." He mumbled weakly.</p><p>"No, listen. If you wanted to be fucked so hard, you could've just asked me instead of brewing an aphrodisiac just so you can have this cock." Jaemin emphasized his point by thrusting hard, knowing where Renjun's prostate is and targeting it.</p><p>"Fuck you. If I wanted a dick, yours would absolutely be on the last of the list." He glared at the smirking boy but the way his cock is slowly coming to life contradicted his statement.</p><p>"Really now?" Jaemin taunted and gripped his thighs. Renjun cried as the boy started to thrust, "But why is it that the cock that's inside your pretty little hole right now,"</p><p>Jaemin met his eye and delivered a particular hard thrust, "is mine?"</p><p>From there, Renjun couldn't speak anymore as Jaemin increased his speed, setting a fast pace. His eyes rolled towards the back of his head each time Jaemin thrusted, his cock hitting his prostate perfectly.</p><p>"Fuck, Jaemin!" He yelled when the boy sucked on his nipple. Jaemin didn't relent and kept his fast thrusts, his hands roughly gripping his thighs that he's sure they will be one of the marks he'll see tomorrow morning.</p><p>Renjun held on Jaemin's shoulders as if his life depended on it. Jaemin's thrust became faster and deeper and the both of them are now left to become a mess of moans, groans, and heavy breaths.</p><p>Jaemin buried his head on the crook of his shoulder, "Baby, I want to come inside you."</p><p>Renjun sobbed, hips moving on its own to meet Jaemin's thrusts, "Yes, yes, please."</p><p>Jaemin's thrusts grew erratic, no longer having a rhythm and are just irregular rough and hard thrusts. He was near his edge and having Renjun's permission to come inside his hole just pushed him closer.</p><p>Tears came out of Renjun's eyes as Jaemin began to stroke his length fast and in just a few strokes, he's coming for the second time tonight. His mind turned into static noise as Jaemin prolonged his orgasm, chasing his own release and when Renjun mumbled his name weakly, Jaemin came, spilling his load inside Renjun.</p><p>He groaned as he fucked his cum inside, fucking a whimper out of Renjun with every thrust. He pushed a last hard thrust before his body fell over Renjun's.</p><p>They stayed catching their breath as the sound of their pants was the only thing that could be heard in the quiet lavatory.</p><p>"Get off. I feel disgusting." Renjun sharply inhaled as Jaemin took his cock out of his sensitive hole. He shivered at the feeling of Jaemin's cum spilling out of his hole and into his thighs and the marble sink.</p><p>"Get my wand." He said, voice hoarse.</p><p>Jaemin went to retrieve their wands, not before giving his leaking hole one last glance. He quickly casted a cleaning spell on his body, particularly his thighs and abdomen.</p><p>No one spoke as the two of them cleaned and dried their clothes before wearing them. The clock on Renjun's pocket said curfew was only an hour away. Renjun's face crumpled at the thought of missing dinner and the throbbing at his bottom whenever he moved only made it crumple more.</p><p>"Here." He turned around and saw his Potions book on Jaemin's hand. The boy's gaze was unreadable as he met Renjun's eyes.</p><p>The tension in the air is thick, like heavy clouds crowding the two of them. Renjun cleared his throat, his foot tapping on the floor at the awkward air.</p><p>"Thanks." Renjun mumbled meekly, avoiding the boy's stare. He grabbed his book and turned around, walking towards the door before he stopped two steps in front of the door.</p><p>"This doesn't change anything, Na." He spoke, voice hard and practically ran outside the lavatory, leaving the boy and all traces of the earlier event.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>But Renjun was wrong. Renjun was so wrong when a week later, a hand pulled his wrist inside a broom closet. The unmistakable platinum blonde hair and dark eyes met him, lips crashing on his in a rough kiss.</p><p>"Na Jaemin." He gasped when the boy slipped his hand inside his pants, kneading his cock with his large hand.</p><p>"Don't worry," Jaemin licked his lips, tongue exploring the inside of his parted lips. "This won't change anything."</p><p>But it does. It did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi haha spare comments maybe? [runs away] </p><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/81323">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>